Rolin
The Country This page is all about the Country of Rolin. It has 3 cities, each with 5 towns. Each town has 3 streets. Here are some facts about this country: * It is 31km long. * It's population is around 5900 Doggies. * Most of the time it's slightly sunny, slightly windy. The average Winter temperature is 5 degrees Celsius, and the average Summer temperature is 23 degrees Celsius. * Rolin's flag is yellow with 3 pink vertical lines and a red outline. * Something/a Doggie that comes from this country is Rolish. Cities Here are the cities in Rolin: City: Estu Pinkal: In the town of Pinkal, the floor is made up of stone, covered with layers of leaves for soft landings. The streets are called Treeleaf Road, Soft Street and Cushioned Lane. Fas: In this town, the floor is covered in cotton. The streets in Fas are called Cotton Path, Fluffy Street and Padding Road. Opea: In Opea, the floor has grass growing and twigs stuck down with superglue, to mark the roads and pavements. The streets are Greengrass Lane, Twig Path and Bud Street. Vigia: Vigia is a town where the floor is made of sponge! The Vigia streets are called Soak Path, Sponge Road and Absorb Street. Zabon: In Zabon, the floor is made of sandstone, with a few patches of dirt. The streets are Sandstone Lane, Rough Path and Scratchy Road. City: Awbridge Sezu: In the town of Sezu, the floor is made from terracotta. The streets in Sezu are called Smooth Street, Terracotta Lane and Slidy Road. For an unknown reason, the terracotta doesn't crack or get scratched Roxad: Roxad's floor is made of a carpet-like substance. The streets there are Carpet Path, Mat Street and Rug Lane. Lasreto: In this town, the floor is made out of terracotta with many, many floam balls superglued onto it. The streets in Lasreto are Floam Road, Ball Path and Atom Lane. Terun: In Terun, the floor is a grassy field, with a 1.5 metre wide wiggly stream running through it. Its streets are called Stream Street, Running Path and Water Road. Kunmae: Kunmae is the town where the floor is red sand, so it kind of looks like Mars. The street names are Red Lane, Blood Path and Rust Street. City: Lopar Lexo: Lexo is a town where the floor is soft, and waterproof! The streets are Waterproof Road, Bounceoff Lane and Dry Street. Ditam: Ditam's floor is made out of smooth pebbles. Its streets are called Pebble Street, Rocky Path and Stony Road. Kazee: The town of Kazee has wooden houses that strangely never catch fire, and a grassy floor. The streets are called Green Road, Nature Lane and Woodhouse Path. Frasnel: This town looks like a town on Earth, except the houses are made of stone instead. This town's streets are Stonehouse Road, Strong Lane and Greystone Street. Ril: Ril Town has a floor made up of a mixture of dirt and leaves. Ril's streets are Dirtleaf Path, Brown Street and Leafdirt Lane. National Laws # Don't throw litter on the floor. # You must have a Borrowing License to borrow something. # You must be in bed by 10:30pm on weekdays and 3am on weekends. # Never eat cheese with breakfast, as it's considered rude and unlucky. Note: A Doggie's Borrowing License has their name, photograph, birthday and blood number on it. It expires after a year, but you can get a new one from the License Room in the local Town Hall. If a Doggie lets another Doggie borrow something without a license, they both get arrested. Famous Places The Candyfloss Tree: In Vigia, there is a big tree in front of Ring High School that looks like candyfloss! The trunk is tan and the leaves are candyfloss pink. It's a good place for romance, since there are picnic tables Super Railway: This railway that goes from Lexo to Ril, except it's made from silver and goes in wiggly lines sometimes, not like a normal railway! Fountain Crystal Pool: The Fountain Crystal Pool in Terun is the biggest swimming pool in all of Doggietopia! There's a massive fountain made from many different types of crystals, and 5 giant waterslides with 2 smaller ones. Going to Rolin on vacation? Write this on your 'Must-Go-To' List! National Anthem "We are Rolin, united Rolin, Kind and trustworthy too. We are Rolin, united Rolin, Friends, family, me and you! Everyday we embrace our life, We're so lucky and blessed. Everyday we embrace our life, Every night we get good rest!"Category:Countries